


Memórias vagas

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle), Strudelmugel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelmugel/pseuds/Strudelmugel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele já não era muito mais do que uma memória para eles, mas a presença de Alin entre eles não se esvaía. Tradução de "Their blurred memories", escrita por Republic of Yolossia no FFnet (Strudelmugel no AO3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memórias vagas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their blurred memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120205) by Republic of Yolossia. 



> Notas do autor:
> 
> Alin - Romênia  
> Tsvetan - Bulgária  
> Andrei - Moldávia  
> Srta. Peeters - Bélgica  
> Franz - Kugelmugel  
> Elise - Liechtenstein  
> Anton é um OC, filho adotivo de Alin e Tsvetan. A história é contade de seu ponto de vista (e do de Andrei).
> 
> Dedicada a ShowMeTheStarsIn221B.
> 
> Tată: Pai (romeno)  
> Tatko: Pai (búlgaro)

Anton sorriu tristemente enquanto terminava seu desenho, observado os coleguinhas à sua volta. Era verão e a professora de artes tinha dado ao numeroso grupo de crianças, todas elas com 7 anos, uma atividade mais tranquila para uma das últimas aulas do semestre: retratar a sua família. O garoto lembrou-se da professora Peeters, a qual havia dito que o pequeno trabalho era para celebrar as diferentes famílias que cada um tinha, independentemente de quantas pessoas houvesse — ou não — em cada uma, e que não importava quem fazia parte da coisa mais importante que existia: a família.  Ela também havia dito à turma que os desenhos seriam pendurados na parede, então Anton fez o máximo para não borrar a pintura e pôr tantos detalhes quanto possível nos rostos e roupas. Era uma aula agradável, além de um jeito relaxante e tranquilo de começar a segunda-feira.

Alguns de seus colegas já tinham terminado e estavam conversando ou olhando para o nada. Seu melhor amigo, Franz Edelstein, desenhava freneticamente, com a língua presa entre os dentes, sem tirar os olhos do papel em que fazia seu trabalho. Bem, com dois pais, uma meia-irmã e vários tios, não seria uma surpresa para Anton se não conseguisse terminar durante a aula. Porém, Franz continuaria o trabalho durante o intervalo se precisasse. Ele levava a arte muito a sério.

Anton e Franz haviam se aproximado por serem as únicas crianças da escola com dois pais, além de Elise, a meia-irmã de Franz que estudava numa série mais avançada. Bem, Anton dizia ter dois pais, sempre, mas só um vivia com um deles no momento.

— Anton... — Disse a senhorita Peeters, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado e encarando seu desenho com um quê de desespero — Por que você desenhou um morcego do seu lado?

— Porque é o meu Tată! — Anton respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

— Isso de novo não. — Peeters suspirou bem baixinho, logo adicionando com uma voz mais alta:

— Ah, é verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido.

.-.-.-.-.

_— Quando o Tată vai voltar pra casa?_

_Anton perguntou pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez naquela semana, encarando o moreno à sua frente e esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta. Seu Tatko suspirou, pondo a xícara que lavava de volta à pia e pegando seu filho, então com cinco anos, no colo, e levando-o ao sofá, tremendo de leve durante todo esse tempo._

_— Sabe, filho... — Ele escolhia as palavras com cuidado, dando-lhe um cafuné. — O_ _Tat_ _ă não vai voltar... Ele... Ele teve de ir embora._

_— Quando ele vai voltar?_

_— Ele... Ele não vai voltar._

_— Por quê?_

_Anton fechou a cara e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto quando começou a chorar. Por que seu pai tinha de ir embora? Já era péssimo que ele estava num lugar esquisito e distante deles, mas pelo menos lá dava para visitá-lo._

_— Eu quero que o_ _Tat_ _ă volte!_

_Anton debateu-se furiosamente. Ele não os amava mais?_

_— Eu também quero._

_Tatko parecia tentar segurar o choro. Parecia que ele estava fazendo isso muito nos últimos tempos. Ele tinha corado na última vez em que tinham ido ao prédio cinza esquisito com corredores longos e camas enfileiradas, onde estava o_ _Tat_ _ă. Tio Andrei também estivera lá, e também tinha chorado. Anton sentara-se no canto da cama, balançando as pernas penduradas e segurando a mão de seu_ _Tat_ _ă. Virou-se por um instante para olhar pela janela e sorriu ao ver as vibrantes cores de um arco-íris por entre as nuvens. Ele tinha de mostrá-lo ao seu pai; quem sabe assim ele não ficaria tão triste._

_— Olhe,_ _Tat_ _ă! Ali, um arco-ír-…_

_Ele estava dormindo._

_— Shhh, o_ _Tat_ _ă está descansando._

_Anton virou-se para seu Tatko, que nada fez além de pegá-lo no colo e levá-lo para fora do quarto, Andrei logo os seguindo._

_Tatko pôs Anton no chão do estacionamento lá for a e chorou por eras. Socou a parede, de tijolos vermelhos, e chutou a cerca enquanto Tio Andrei segurava a mão do garoto, com lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Anton ficara aterrorizado; Tatko o assustara._

_— Ele não quer mais ficar com a gente? — O menino perguntou._

_— Não diga isso! Ele quer, claro que quer. Ele não... Tem opção._

_— Por que não podemos trazê-lo? — Perguntou Anton. — Você pode pegar ele e tirar ele daquele lugar ruim quando ninguém estiver vendo! Eu posso vigiar e avisar se aquelas pessoas de azul aparecerem!_

_— Não podemos porque... — Seu Tatko suspirou. — Deixe-me contar uma história, filho. É sobre um homem, de olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos. Vestia roupas estranhas, dizia coisas estranhas e usava chapéus esquisitos com laço de fita. Ele era um feroz vampiro, vivendo escondido em seu clã e mantendo sua identidade em segredo. Mas aconteceu uma coisa que mudou sua vida completamente: ele se apaixonou. Apaixonou-se por um humano, um jovem rapaz, e largou sua vida e família para ser humano e ter a sua própria nova família. Eles tiveram um menino e os três eram felizes. Mas o vampiro ficou doente. Não se acostumou à vida com os humanos, então viver sem sangue e trevas deixou ele muito doente._

_— O_ _Tat_ _ă é o vampiro, né?_

_— Claro, filho. Ele teve de deixar o marido e o filho para voltar aos outros vampiros, que vão fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ele virou um morceguinho e foi embora voando, de madrugada. Ele não pode voltar, mas sempre vai estar por perto, tomando conta de você._

_— Promete?_

_— Do fundo do meu coração... Do fundo do meu coração._

_.-.-.-.-._

Anton sempre acreditou nisso. Sentia saudades de seu pai, mas sabia que estava lá cuidando dele, mesmo que o garoto não conseguisse vê-lo.

Foi por isso que, no primeiro dia de aula, ele disse para toda a classe que seu pai era um vampiro e se transformara num morcego, tomando conta dele e de seu outro pai. As outras crianças caíram no riso e não pararam de perturbá-lo desde então.

Mesmo agora, riam de canto, e ele pôde ouvir xingamentos baixinhos.

A senhorita Peeters tinha o mesmo sorriso triste do dia em que Anton contara-lhe a história pela primeira vez. Encarou os outros irritadamente, avisando que lidaria com eles mais tarde, antes de voltar a sua atenção para Anton novamente.

— Deixe o morcego aí. É para mostrarmos os diferentes tipos de família, de qualquer maneira.

— Obrigado, tia.

— Talvez... — Ela continuou, devagar. — Você poderia desenhar seu papai como ele era antes de virar um morcego.

— Entendi!

Anton respondeu, antes de ficar pensativo. Como era seu pai? Ele era tão pequeno quando ele tinha ido embora...

.-.-.-.-.

_Anton estava sentado no colo de seu Tatko em um hospital quase vazio, observando a pessoa sonolenta ao seu lado. Seu querido_ _Tat_ _ă sorria para ele com lábios finos e amarelados, tirando uma mecha de cabelo castanho-claro de seu rosto pálido. Estava muito magro e franzino, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o rosto, as pernas e os pés estavam inchados; semanas de cansaço e vômitos seguidos o haviam deixado cansado demais para sequer ficar sentado. Tão diferente do alegre, saudável e sorridente homem que agora era só uma memória vaga para ele._

_— Ei, salut. — Disse. — Veio me visitar, Andrei?_

_— Não, Al, esse é o seu filho, o Anton. — Explicou Tatko. — Andrei é o seu irmão, lembra?_

_— Ah... Da, eu me lembro agora... — Respirou com dificuldade e continuou. — Gosto que me visitem, eu me sinto melhor com a minha família por perto. Sei que o trabalho o atrapalha, então é legal que venham quando puderem._

_— Alin. — Tsvetan disse, pisando em ovos. — Nós viemos te visitar ainda ontem. Você se lembra, né? A gente tá te visitando quase todo dia desde que você foi internado._

_— Claro que me lembro! — Alin fez cara de desdém. — Quem você acha que sou?_

_— Sua memória já era, né?_

_Alin encarou Anton, seu olhar denunciando seu desespero, antes de voltar o olhar a seu marido novamente e responder:_

_— Não, claro que não. Só estou meio cansado e confuso._

_— Não..._

_— Canta alguma coisa pra mim. — Alin o cortou. — Por favor._

_— Sei que você não quer falar nis-..._

_— O Annie também quer que você cante, né, Annie?_

_— Da!_

_Anton adorava quando o Tatko cantava. Apreciava a voz grave e relaxante de quando ele cantava canções de ninar em búlgaro, ou músicas alegres, enquanto dançava pela casa a balançar o filho nas alturas._

_Fazia um bom tempo que ele não fazia isso._

_— Tá bom. — Tsvetan suspirou, desistindo._

_Alin apoiou a cabeça no seu travesseiro, observando Tsvetan a cantar, com um só olho aberto, um sorriso sempre em seu rosto. Pouco tempo depois, já dormia, com o tórax a se expandir e contrair devagar._

_— Vem, filho. — Tsvetan se levantou, ainda com Anton no colo. — O Tată está cansado. A gente visita ele amanhã._

_— Ok! Boa noite, Tată!_

_.-.-.-.-._

Anton parou antes de começar a desenhar. Eles tinham fotos dele, pequenas e borradas, mas tinham... Seu Tatko também descrevia seu marido: como ele era, como se vestia, andava e falava.

Sim, ele tinha alguma ideia de como era Alin Radacanu.

.-.-.-.-.

Andrei suspirou enquanto mexia os dedões, sentado em uma poltrona enquanto a recepcionista falava ao telefone, provavelmente com um pai. Encarou seus sapatos, velhos e surrados, contrastando fortemente com o limpo chão recém-lavado.

Sabia que Tsvetan não concordaria com isso e que certamente haveria problemas com a escola mais tarde, mas ele queria ajudar seu sobrinho. Além disso, ele só levaria o menino por um dia; um garotinho de só sete anos não perderia muita coisa. O que crianças de sua idade faziam na escola além de cutucar o nariz e brigar, de qualquer jeito?

Ele prometera que cuidaria do menino e de Tsvetan; esta era uma das poucas maneiras que conhecia de fazer isso. Anton dissera várias vezes que estava triste com a escola, com a exceção da sua amizade com o pequeno austríaco, e Andrei havia sentado e ouvido o garoto contar todas as coisas terríveis que seus colegas lhe tinham dito sobre como ele era esquisito e sobre sua família.

A família de Andrei.

Mais uma vez, arrependeu-se por deixar sua vida e seu relacionamento com Alin desmoronar. Ele costumava idolatrar o irmão quando eram crianças, olhando para ele como Anton olhava para os adultos de sua vida. Porém, quando cresceram, Andrei mudou. Por algum motivo, ele não mais gostava da companhia do irmão e, se Alin não tivesse ligado e visitado toda hora, teria permitido que se distanciassem completamente. Aí a saúde do outro se foi e ele se viu tentando desesperadamente compensar o tempo perdido.

Andrei sabia que passara mais tempo com Alin quando ele estivera no hospital do que no resto de sua vida adulta.

.-.-.-.-.

_Eu vou morrer._

_Alin disse diretamente em romeno, olhando fixamente para a frente. Andrei fez que não com a cabeça, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da maca. Havia poucas pessoas por perto e, em seu pequeno espaço cercado de cortinas, os irmãos podiam conversar em paz._

_— Não fale uma coisa dessas, você vai ficar bem. — Ele disse, mais para si do que para o outro. — É um procedimento simples. Não é tão difícil conseguir um transplante de órgãos hoje em dia, né?_

_— Foi negado. — Alin fechou os olhos por um instante. — Como foi por minhas próprias ações, o plano de saúde se recusou a pagar pela cirurgia. Os médicos... Eles disseram que já não dá mais para tentar tirar as partes estragadas do meu fígado. Já esta tudo perdido. Você vai cuidar do Tsvet e do Annie quando eu me for, né?_

_— Claro._

_Andrei tentou segurar as lágrimas. Agora não era uma boa hora para isso; ele poderia chorar quando chegasse à sua casa. Ele poderia chorar ainda mais no funeral. Oh, Deus, ele iria ao funeral do irmão em questão de meses! Lutou para segurar o arrependimento, a incredulidade e a raiva dentro de si._

_— Dói tanto. — Alin sussurrou, fechando os olhos por um momento. — E tem a minha memória. Vivo confundindo o Anton com você. O Tsvet está começando a perceber. Não posso continuar mentindo assim pra ele, tentar dizer que tá tudo bem._

_— Ele é esperto. — Andrei comentou. — Você não precisa dizer nada. Ele sabe. Só não se recuse a reconhecer, sabe. Você faz isso demais com ele._

_— Eu sei... Falar está difícil. Estou sofrendo para falar inglês!_

_— Você sempre sofreu..._

_— Valeu, heim?_

_Alin encarou o irmão, que mostrou a língua e deu um breve sorriso, expondo seus dentes pontudinhos, antes de a expressão desmoronar. Parecia estar prestes a chorar._

_— Tem alguma coisa que eles possam fazer, né? Você só tem 26 anos, pelo amor de Deus!_

_— É a minha hora. — Alin respondeu. — E não é o que quero, mas eu preciso viver e aceitar isso. Ou não viver, já que esse é o caso._

_Andrei fez que não com a cabeça. Não conseguia entender essas últimas semanas. Estava acontecendo tudo rápido demais para processar, mas parecia ser uma era atrás que ele tinha recebido uma ligação desesperada de Tsvetan, implorando para que cuidasse de Anton por umas horas enquanto ele levava Alin ao hospital, já que uma batida no ombro não parava de sangrar. Essas horas viraram uma noite, depois um dia inteiro, depois uma semana._

_E agora isso._

_— Você me prometa uma coisa — Alin pediu novamente._

_— Não fale assim! — Andrei gritou, empurrando a cadeira para trás, afastando-se do irmão e da situação esmagadoramente real. — A gente vai dar um jeito!_

_— Me ouça. — Alin disse rispidamente. — Quero que dê um jeito na sua vida. Arranje um emprego estável, pare de arrumar encrenca e, sobretudo, pare de beber e fumar. Não quero desculpas, tá?... Eu só... Só não quero que morra antes mesmo dos 30 como eu. Do jeito que está agora, vai acabar morrendo cedo, acredite. Eu sei disso. Eu preciso que você cuide deles. Você consegue? Ajude o Tsvet com o Anton o máximo que puder, arranje uma garota legal, ou um garoto, ou sei lá, e não... Não se esqueça do seu velho irmãozão._

_Ele pôs uma mão fina e amarelada sobre a do irmão, olhando para ele com olhos marejados._

_— Eu jamais te esqueceria. — Andrei riu desgostoso. — Você provavelmente viria me assombrar se isso acontecesse._

_— Eu talvez faça isso de qualquer maneira. — Alin sorriu. — Só pra ver se você está se comportando direitinho._

_— Não se atreva — Andrei mostrou a língua novamente. — se eu te conheço, você vai aparecer quando eu estiver tomando banho ou tiver um encontro em casa!_

_— Provavelmente. — Alin riu, mas seu sorriso durou pouco. — Não quero morrer, Andrei. Tenho medo do que há do outro lado. Sempre fui um bosta total. Vai saber as punições que me esperam..._

_— Calma, calma._

_Andrei disse sem jeito, enquanto segurava a mão de Alin. Por que ele não conseguia pensar no que dizer para confortá-lo? Bem, o que ele poderia dizer? Que Alin sobreviveria? Aquilo parecia impossível. Que Alin não deveria ter medo? No que isso ajudaria?_

_— Óbvio que tem. — Ele tentou. — Quem não morreria de medo no seu lugar? Olha, eu, o Tsvet e o Annie... Nós vamos ficar com você até o fim. Prometo. Você não vai morrer sozinho._

_— Valeu, maninho. — Alin murmurou antes de bocejar._

_— Eu tô indo. — Andrei ajeitou a mão de Alin ao seu lado antes de se levantar.  — Descanse um pouco._

.-.-.-.-.

Andrei queria chorar. Por que Alin não tinha aguentado o suficiente para vê-lo ajeitar a vida? Ele trabalhava em uma quitanda agora, estava em um relacionamento sério, e não tomara um gole de álcool em dois anos. Ele também fazia exercícios, porque sabia que Alin iria querer que fosse saudável. Era também por isso que vinha fumando menos, mas ainda não conseguia parar totalmente. Sua vida tinha estresse e dor demais; ele precisava dos cigarros para manter-se minimamente calmo.

Queria mostrar isso para Alin. Queria que Alin lhe dissesse como estava orgulhoso, como fazia quando Andrei era uma criança. Quase via o jovem, ajoelhando-se em sua frente e sorrindo, saudável novamente, com bochechas coradas e cabelo com vida. Ele afagou a cabeça de Andrei e deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

— Por que demorou tanto?

— Acho que precisava de algo pra me botar medo para que eu mudasse. — Murmurou, meio corado, tirando o próprio chapéu combinado e coçando a cabeça sem jeito.

Então a imagem sumiu e Andrei se viu sozinho ali de novo.

Sentiu-se bobo, mais uma vez cheio de arrependimentos.

Não era justo...

— Posso ajudar? — A recepcionista perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente.

— Ah, por favor. — Andrei levantou-se e foi até o balcão. Estou aqui para buscar o meu filho Anton. Ele é da sala 7AP.

— Você não parece ser o senhor Borisov. — A moça comentou.

— Não, sou o outro pai, senhor Radacanu.

— Certo, enviarei um recado agora.

.-.-.-.-.

Anton mal prestou atenção quando um monitor entrou e entregou um pedaço de papel à senhorita Peeters. Continuou a desenhar. Como era o Tată mesmo? Ele tinha um chapeuzinho, Anton se lembrava ao menos disso. Sempre ficava numa certa posição e tinha umas fitas que ele gostava de puxar quando menor.

— Anton Radacanu-Borisov, — disse a professora Peeters — seu pai está aqui para te buscar. Você tem consulta com o dentista, pequeno.

— Entendi, tia. — Anton levantou-se e guardou suas coisas. Tatko estava trabalhando agora, né? Ele quase nunca deixava de ir ao trabalho e certamente teria avisado Anton se fosse tirá-lo da escola naquele dia.

Foi então que se tocou.

— Tată!

Tinha de ser! Seu pai tinha voltado! Talvez quisesse falar com ele, dizer algo importante, ou mesmo só ficar com ele por um tempo. E se tivesse voltado de vez? E se estivesse pensando em levar o Anton pra casa para que pudessem fazer uma surpresa para o Tatko juntos?

Anton disparou pelo corredor até entrar na recepção.

— Ta-...

As palavras fugiram de sua boca.

Aquele homem não era seu Tată.

— Ti-...

Andrei o silenciou e disse à recepcionista:

— Obrigado, moça.

Pegou logo a mão de Anton. Quando já passavam pelos portões, Anton perguntou:

— Por que você disse que era o papai?

Andrei suspirou.

— Não me deixariam te levar se não fizesse isso.

Andrei não mentiria; aquela cara de desapontamento que Anton fizera quando entrara havia sido dolorosa, mas ele entendia bem o porquê.

O pequeno ainda acreditava que Alin estava vivo.

— Me levar pra onde?

— Bem, lembra que você tinha dito que queria ir pro parque de diversões?

— Sim.

— E lembra que o Tatko disse que você não podia porque era no horário de aula?

— Sim...

— Bem, eu vou te levar! — Ele riu. — Podemos nos divertir e esquecer todas aquelas crianças malvadas!

— Eba! — Anton pulou e abraçou seu tio. — Obrigado, mesmo!

— Bem. — Andrei disse sem jeito. — O que você fez hoje?

Voltou a andar, com seu sobrinho bem ao seu lado.

— Arte. Desenhamos a nossa família.

— Entendi.

Anton pegou o papel enrolado em sua bolsa e entregou a Andrei, que o pegou e examinou os rabiscos com atenção.

— Eu não acabei ainda.

— Está lindo, moleque!

— Desculpa, ainda não coloquei você. — Murmurou. — Vou fazer isso chegando em casa. E vou desenhar os irmãos e as irmãs do Tatko também!

— Boa sorte.

Andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Tio Andrei, como era o Tată? O Tatko me mostra fotos, mas elas são muito pequenas. E como ele se comportava?

— Bem. — Andrei respirou fundo. — Você já deve saber do cabelo e dos olhos vermelhos. Ele sempre vestia roupas quentes, porque era friorento, e se vestia do jeito mais estranho que eu já vi. Sempre andava confiante, com os braços balançando um monte, e sempre tinha algo a dizer. Tentava muito parecer misterioso, mas no fim só parecia um idiota. Ele era inteligente e esperto, mas às vezes levava as piadas longe demais. Sempre dava pra saber quando ele estava bravo mesmo, porque a cara dele ficava feia e ele fazia uma cara torta. Mas ele nunca ficava muito tempo bravo com você, eu ou o Tsvet.

— Ele era engraçado? — Anton perguntou, processando tudo.

— Hilário! Ele e o Tsvet, eles têm um senso de humor estranho. Sempre achavam graça no que mais ninguém achava. Eles combinavam mesmo, nesse sentido...

— Você acha que o Tată vai voltar algum dia? Mesmo que seja só pra uma visitinha. Eu sei que ele teve que ir embora de vez, mas eu ainda quero que ele volte.

Andrei engoliu em seco. Ele sabia da história que Tsvetan tinha inventado para Anton e, apesar entender o porquê de seu cunhado querer proteger o filho da verdade, não concordava com isso. Um dia teriam de dizer a verdade dura ao menino e aquilo feriria todos. De novo. A ideia de abrir feridas velhas e de não saber como Anton reagiria havia causado algumas discussões entre os dois, porém Andrei havia deixado Tsvetan continuar com isso.

O Anton era filho do Tsvet, afinal de contas.

Deus sabia bem como _ele_ não queria ser a pessoa a destruir o pequeno fiozinho de esperança do pequeno.

A história de Tsvetan ainda tinha outro problema: se Anton acreditava que Alin era um vampiro, então achava que Andrei também era. Não era difícil, já que Andrei também tinha os olhos de cores inusitadas e dentes pontudos de seu irmão, além do senso de moda excêntrico. Logo, Anton preocupava-se o tempo todo com ele. E se Andrei também adoecesse? E se tivesse de ir embora para ficar com o irmão um dia? Andrei sabia que os problemas de Alin não eram genéticos, mas sim causados pelo seu estilo de vida — ou seja, não havia razão para se preocupar, contanto que mantivesse uma vida saudável. Mas como explicar isso ao menino sem acabar dizendo a verdade? Tsvetan não tinha gostado na ocasião em que Andrei apontou-lhe o problema de sua estratégia.

— Eu não sei. — Andrei suspirou. — Ele estava muito doente, afinal de contas.

Anton entristeceu-se, e o mais velho logo acrescentou:

— Mas não se preocupe, ele sempre vai tomar conta de você e nunca vai te esquecer. Talvez um dia, quando você já estiver velhinho, você vai encontrar ele e daí poderá contar todas as coisas legais que fez na sua vida.

— Legal! Vou fazer muitas coisas legais, então! Fazer as coisas darem certo e cuidar de você e do Tatko.

— Divirta-se pensando nisso. — Andrei riu. — E vamos logo, ou o parque de diversões vai acabar fechando.

.-.-.-.-.

— Isso foi, no mínimo, irresponsável.

Tsvetan disse, apoiado no batente da porta da frente de sua casa, olhando para Anton enquanto o pequeno ia a seu quarto.

— Eu sei. — Andrei suspirou, ainda de pé na entrada, meio sem jeito. — Mas ele precisava dar um tempo, se divertir um pouco. — Tsvetan recuou. — Ah, não, desculpa, não era isso que eu q-...

— Não, eu entendi. Nos últimos tempos, não tenho sido muito presente... — Tsvetan lamentou-se, levando a mão à cabeça. — Já faz dois anos, mas eu ainda... Bem, você sabe.

— Claro. — Respondeu Andrei. — Você passou por muitas dificuldades e....

— Todos nós passamos.

— Mas você está melhorando. Ainda não desistiu dele! Só tente mostrar mais, não tente se afastar do Anton. Isso não vai ser bom pra ninguém.

— Quando é que você ficou inteligente assim?

— Eu sempre fui. — Andrei estufou o peito. — É só que ninguém nota.

Tsvetan riu de leve.

— Óbvio. Bem, boa noite. Tome cuidado.

— Tchau.

Andrei andou pela área comum em direção à saída, enquanto Tsvetan fechou a porta. Apoiou a cabeça na parede e observou o pequeno apartamento em que morava com Anton. Não tinha suportado viver na grande e vazia casa que Alin deixara por mais de uns poucos meses, e assim tinham se mudado para a casa atual. Claro, era meio apertada e eles estavam cheios de vizinhos barulhentos, mas ele gostava disso. O ruído constante ajudava a evitar o silêncio perturbador.

Entrou no quarto de Anton, que usava seu pijama, ajoelhado em sua cama a olhar pela janela.

— Olhe, Tatko! — Sussurrou, apontando para a árvore do lado de fora. — É o Tată!

Tsvetan atravessou o quarto de Anton, forçando um pouco a vista ao olhar para fora. Um pequeno morcego o observava por entre as folhas de um velho pinheiro.

— É mesmo. — Murmurou, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

— Fala oi!

— E aí, Alin. — Sorriu de leve. O morcego continuou a observá-los sem expressão.

— Estava contando como o Tio me levou pro parque de diversões e o desenho que eu fiz. — Antou tagarelou.

— Que legal, filho. — Tsvetan riu de leve.

— Conta pra ele como foi seu dia!

— Hã? — Tsvetan parou por um tempo, vendo a expressão ansiosa de Anton. — Ah, claro. — Voltou-se à janela. — Bem, Al, hoje eu trabalhei, briguei com o Hera sobre de quem era a vez de fazer o café, perdi o ônibus. O de sempre.

O morcego os encarou por um instante antes de ir embora.

— Tchau, Tată. — Murmurou Anton, ajeitando seu travesseiro e se cobrindo com seu edredon.

— Tchau, Alin. — Tsvetan resmungou. — E então, filho, quer ouvir uma história?

— Quero, quero! — Anton sorriu. — Conta sobre aquela vez que você e o Tată foram acampar e choveu e vocês se perderam!

— De novo? Tudo bem, então...

.-.-.-.-.

Anton estava sentado no chão da sala, com álbuns de fotos espalhados em todo lugar. Um dos velhos álbuns estava em seu colo e ele tocava uma foto em especial com a ponta dos dedos, gentilmente.

Na foto, ele era um bebê, segurado por seus pais carinhosamente. Seu pequeno tinha um sorrisinho, e Alin e Tsvetan sorriam abertamente. Do cobertor em que estava enrolado, saía um pequeno tufo de cabelo, e ele parecia extremamente confortável nos braços de Alin. Tsvetan era bem mais jovem: não tinha fios grisalhos ou rugas, nem as olheiras causadas por todo o trabalho que tinha de fazer todo dia para sustentar seu filho. Alin envolvia os ombros de Tsvetan com um braço. Anton perguntou-se se o jovem moreno que segurava uma girafa de patchwork sabia que só tinha cinco anos pra viver à época.

Claro que não. Como alguém sequer pensaria nisso?

Agora Anton sabia das coisas. Com 17 anos, não era mais uma criancinha inocente. Num certo dia, quanto tinha 12, percebeu que Tsvetan tinha inventado toda aquela história de vampiros e morcegos, mas nunca mencionou isso.

Na época, não era um assunto que ele queria tocar.

Tsvetan provavelmente tinha percebido, já que seu comportamento tinha sido um pouco óbvio: naquele dia, tinha voltado pra casa e ido direto a seu quarto, tocando música no último volume para tapar o som de seu choro abafado pelo travesseiro. Não saíra do cômodo nem pra jantar e devia ter caído no sono em algum momento, pois acordou coberto por uma manta tricotada. Tinha ficado mal por uma semana inteira depois disso.

Mas e agora?

Não dava mais pra evitar. Anton precisava saber de toda a história e Tsvetan precisava dizer a verdae.

Ouviu seu Tatko fechar a porta atrás de si, e o exausto homem entrou na sala, jogando-se no sofá. Tsvetan observou o filho com interesse.

— O que você está vendo aí?

 

— Um álbum de fotos. — Respondeu, devolvendo a foto a seu devido lugar e guardando os álbuns de volta na prateleira.

— Saquei. Como foi a escola?

— Bem. Anton respondeu com pressa, ainda em pé meio sem jeito ao lado da prateleira. — Já quase terminei a matéria de arte. Só falta estudar mais dois artistas e daí já vai dar pra fazer a prova.

— Que ótimo, filhão!

— Eu também preciso ir a uma galeria e pegar uns cartões-postais. — Anton acrescentou. — Pra mostrar que pesquisei a mais.

— Sem problema! A gente vai no próximo fim de semana.

— Valeu.

Anton brincou com a manga de sua blusa.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Ah, sim... — Anton suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Tsvetan. — Mas é pessoal, não sei se é uma boa ideia falar disso...

— Pode perguntar qualquer coisa, você sabe disso, né.

— Sim, eu sei... Eeeerm, Tatko... — Anton suspirou novamente. — Como o Tată morreu?

O sorriso de Tsvetan se desfez.

— Olha, já faz um tempo que eu sei, mas quero saber como tudo aconteceu e por que. Sei que você não gosta de falar no assunto, mas...

— Eu entendo. — Tsvetan disse, sentando-se ereto. — Foi insuficiência hepática. Entenda que o Alin não teve uma infância feliz. Ele teve muitos problemas ainda pequeno. Tinha ainda o relacionamento delicado com o irmão dele e... Bem, eu falo mais disso depois. Mas o que importa é que ele bebia muito. Não ficava agressivo nem era um bêbado desagradável — ou não teríamos ficado juntos — e eu também gostava de beber, então eu não pensava muito nisso. Nunca pensei que poderia fazer tão mal a ele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele ficou doente. Só que ele não admitia. Ficou escondendo os sintomas, sempre dizendo que eram coisas pequenas. Eu acho que ele tinha medo de admitir pra si mesmo, aquele idiota sempre foi tão teimoso... Mal conseguia comer e estava sempre exausto, mas foi só quando ele começou a ficar com inchaços e sangrar que eu comecei a realmente fazer alguma coisa. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção, talvez eu poderia ter salvado ele...

— Não fala isso! Você não tinha ideia... — Anton exaltou-se.

— Valeu, filho. — Tsvetan sorriu, porém só por um instante. — Ele não saiu mais do hospital. Só piorou sem parar, e em pouco tempo já mal dava pra reconhecer ele. Os médicos tentaram de tudo, mas era grave demais. Ele morreu em questão de semanas.

— Ah, entendi...

— O pior foi quando ele começou a perder a memória. — Tsvetan segurou um soluço. — Ele era tão esperto, tão inteligente e... Ficou tão perdido. Esses problemas acabaram com o cérebro dele. Ele tinha dificuldade de se lembrar das coisas mais pequenas. Ficava te chamando de Andrei e... Depois de algum tempo, simplesmente parou de te reconhecer. Não consigo esquecer a primeira vez que ele ficou sentado com você no colo, te encarando sem sentir o vínculo que ele tinha com aquele menino que ele tinha amado tanto nos últimos cinco anos. Eu tinha que explicar toda hora que você era nosso filho. Depois ele nem me reconhecia mais. De tempos em tempos, eu tinha que sentar e explicar pra ele que éramos casados, como tínhamos nos conhecido, e a vida que tínhamos construído juntos, e ele sempre parecia apaixonar-se por mim de novo a cada vez que ouvia. Mas a primeira vez que isso aconteceu doeu muito... Eu sempre acreditei que a gente era o mundo pra ele, mas ele parou de nos reconhecer, simples assim. Naquela vez, ele conseguiu se lembrar, e apenas ficou me encarando com aquela expressão horrorizada, pedindo desculpas bem baixinho. Eu o abracei e prometi que não iria embora. Mas no fim, acabei tendo de ir...

— Foi difícil? Viver sem ele, me criar sozinho?

— A coisa mais difícil que já tive que fazer. Era como se fosse um pesadelo em que eu estivesse preso. De vez em quando eu acordava de noite chorando assustado e tentava encontrar o Alin, e só aí me tocava que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. A casa parecia vazia e sem graça sem ele pra ficar gastando tanto espaço, e eu não tinha o mínimo de vontade de fazer as menores coisas.

— Desculpa se fui uma criança difícil. — Anton começou a falar. — Acho que a última coisa que você precisava era de mim...

— Não diga isso de novo, nunca mais! — Tsvetan de repente avançou e segurou o rosto do filho com as mãos, acariciando seu cabelo. — Foi você que me fez continuar. Eu só acordava de manhã pra te levar pra escola, me arrastava pra fazer as coisas pra que você continuasse de barriga cheia e bem vestido, e eu também precisava sorrir e rir e ler histórias pra você! Eu acho... Bem, eu acho que você pode ter sido quem salvou a minha vida. Eu não tenho a menor noção de como eu teria continuado sem você.

— Você não teria... Bem.... Teria?

Tsvetan fez que não com a cabeça.

Prometi pro Alin que não ia fazer nada sem noção. Eu acho que com o tempo encontrei outras coisas pelas quais continuar. Tipo o Andrei.

— O Tio Andrei?

— É. Ele tinha acabado de perder o irmão, eu tinha que ajudar! Nós três meio que ficamos juntos nessa. Ele sempre ajudava a gente também. Acho que ele só precisava de alguma coisa pra fazer pra não ficar pensando demais no que não precisava. Quando eu chegava em casa, vivia encontrando ele, que já tinha te buscado na escola, estava fazendo a janta e só dava de ombros, resmungando alguma coisa sobre ajudar a família dele.

— Isso é legal. — Anton encostou-se no sofá, abraçando uma almofada. — Ah, você sabe se eu tenho mais parentes do lado do Tată, além do Tio Andrei?

— Tem os pais do Alin na Romênia, seus avós. — Tsvetan ponderou. — Mas não falo com eles desde que ele morreu.

— Você... Você acha que eles iam querer me conhecer?

— Talvez...

— Eu quero conhecer eles. Talvez eles possam me dizer como o Tată era quando era uma criança.

Tsvetan não respondeu.

— Se eu juntasse dinheiro e aprendesse romeno, você me deixaria ir lá visitar eles?

— Por que não? — Tsvetan deu de ombros. — Você já é quase um adulto, férias seriam ótimas pra você relaxar depois dos exames. Vai lá!

— Quero só ir por umas semanas. — Anton acrescentou rapidamente. — Isso se me deixarem ficar. Mas eu volto, Tatko. Prometo.

— Eu não duvido nem um pouco.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da tradutora:
> 
> Eu pedi autorização pra traduzir faz mais de um ano e só trouxe agora. Que vergonha. Maaaaaaaas o que importa é que tá aqui.  
> Sim, as falas deles estão beeeeeeeeeeem coloquiais, até porque não faria sentido se fosse muito diferente (e elas já são no original).  
> Bem, espero que tenham aproveitado esse pedaço de sofrimento. Mas foi legal traduzir (ainda que eu ainda precise melhorar muito).  
> Comentários deixados aqui serão traduzidos direto pro autor, então sim, vai chegar nele!


End file.
